1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system configured of a data processor and an image-forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are printers and various devices having printer functions well known in the art. These devices will be referred to collectively hereafter as image-forming devices. Among these image-forming devices, there have been proposed devices configured to continuously feed a succeeding sheet of recording medium before recording is completed on the preceding sheet when it, is determined that image data for an image to be recorded on the succeeding sheet is stored in memory.
If image data for an image to be recorded on a succeeding sheet of recording medium is stored in memory, this type of image-forming device can smoothly continue conveying a succeeding sheet of recording medium after the preceding sheet.